


Photoset: Победитель соцсоревнования

by WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Photography, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Пятилетка за 20 лет.Пафос, светлое будущее и электрификация всей ДДГ! Все, как Палыч завещал.
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Photoset: Победитель соцсоревнования

[ ](https://imgur.com/LfOyDhP.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/dejsV4u.jpg)

Здесь и сейчас, сегодня, мы с вами строим будущее для Галактики! Гарант порядка на долгие годы! Технологии, которые мы применяем впервые, послужат не только делу защиты мира, но и найдут свое воплощение в быту каждого существа от центральных систем до самых окраин пока Неизведанных Регионов!

[ ](https://imgur.com/WSTZ4bh.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/IFTI3KQ.jpg)

ЭТО СТРОЙКА ВЕКА!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Z582x4b.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/dUYAvGQ.jpg)

ЭТО НАШЕ СВЕТЛОЕ БУДУЩЕЕ!

[ ](https://imgur.com/9q1UK9Y.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/BOaN2sG.jpg)

Победитель соцсоревнования отмечен вымпелом из рук гранд-моффа и поздравительным листом.


End file.
